Harry Potter and The Angry Alliance
by Alice Cianala
Summary: HArry is Devastated at the loss of his beloved mentor Albus Dumbledore. He is out for revenge against his killer and whomever stands in his way.
1. Welcome to the Dursley's

**Welcome to the Dursleys**

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the livingroom of the Dursleys when Vernon came in and said, "What in bloody hell is going on here? We get rid of one awful freak and he returns with two more. What are you doing here with these weirdo's, just because we have to take in you doesn't mean we have to take in the whole bloody wizarding world." Harry knowing this was coming looked at Ron and Hermione waiting for them to leave, but they sat there not going anywhere. They had decided after Professor Dumbledore was murdered and Harry decided not to go back to school next term, and to hunt down Lord Voldimort, Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy, he told his friends that he would not be coming back next term, they explained to him that they had a chance along time ago to run away from this and that they have come to far to leave him all the glory now. **

**"Uncle Vernon,"said Harry very strongly," this is Ron and Hermione, my best friends from school." pointing toRon and Hermione" Ron, Hermione, this is my Uncle Vernon."**

**"How do you do?" said Ron nervously, yet politely.**

**"I'd be much better if I new why in bloody hell the lot of you are here."Screamed Vernon adressing Harry, " Well, Harry, i am waiting for your explaination, why did you bring some young bitch, " reffering to Hermione, " and some ingrate to my home? "**

**Harry lifted his wand and said "Do not speak of them you annoying pompos-" then Hermione grabbed his arm implying "dont waste your time." He lowered his wand and gave and irritant smile and said calmly, " They will be staying with me until the end of the summer and then we will be off and you will never see me again, so SHUT UP! and leave them be!" **

**Vernon quickly gave them an sly look and said "Well if holding the three of you for three months means never having to see Harry again then... so be it. You will be treated as the same way we treat Harry. Understand?" **

**The three teens all nodded. Just then Petunia and Dudley walked in and were at wits end at what was going on. Vernon explained to his grotesque family how the teens would be staying for the entire summer and how they would never see Harry again once they leave.**

**Hermione, being the polite, sensible one out of the three said, " I am Hermione Granger, its nice to meet all of you, and i hope we will not cause youas much trouble as you seem to think we will." She gave a sweet sincere smile and forwarded her hand out to Petunia to shake her hand which Petunia reluctanly shook.**

**Petunia stated, "Well atleast one of them is aware of the trouble they could possibly cause, its a pleasure to meet you Hermono." **

**Ron with an irritated look stated, "Her name is Hermione Mrs.Dursley." and he quickly slapped a quick smug afterwords.**

**"Well... all the same, and who might you be sir?" adressing Ron.**

**"I'm Ronald Weasley, please call me Ron." Ron said, and suddenly turned to Dudley who was eating a snowball and said, " And you must be Harry's cousin Dudley. You are just the way Harry described you," Ron said it to make sure everyone new it wasn't good the way Harry described him. He also stated, "You have a piece of chocolate on your chin." pointing to the spot on his chin were the chocolate was.**

**Dudley removed the chocolate and stuck it in his mouth, and said with his mouth full, "Thanks"**

**Harry finally said something after a while, he said, "Its going to be a long summer."**


	2. The morning After

**The Morning After **

**Hermione woke up in Harry's room at the Dursley's, what little bit of the sun that was up was shining on Ron's shiny red hair. She admired his hair from a distance, but of course, she always had admired something about Ron from a distance. He was one of her best friends and she loves him, she loves Harry too, but not the way she loves Ron, it's less of a love, but more of an attraction. She thought about confronting him on it, but it just never seemed to be the right time. As she was thinking about this, her mind wondered into the past, just last year she and her friends were happy, Dumbledore was alive, and their biggest worry was getting to class on time. Now that seemed like a lifetime ago. Now Dumbledore is dead, Malfoy assisted his murder, Snape killed him, and they aren't going back to school. As she lye her head back down she heard Ron mumble something in his sleep, she couldn't do much but snicker and look at him. She tried to go to sleep, but she just kept thinking of this years events, as her mind began to ponder, Harry woke up.**

"**Hey Hermione, Good morning. How'd ya sleep?" Harry said very much still asleep.**

"**Well, I wish I can say wonderfully, but…" She said and cut herself off and bent her head down.**

"**I understand." Harry said. He stood up went to her spot on the floor and hugged her.**

" **I am sorry Harry but I can't help it." Hermione said breaking out in tears.**

**Just then Ron woke up to her sobbing and new what was wrong immediately. He along with Harry hugged her. After she was calm, Harry left to use the bathroom. So her and Ron were alone.**

"**Are you ok?" Ron said to her still hugging her. He pulled up her head from his shoulder bringing her face close to his.**

" **No, but thanks for asking. I am just so… so… so…" again cutting herself off.**

**Cluelessly he said, " So what Hermione?"**

" **I am so scared Ron. Ron I am so scared I can't see strait anymore. I used to have this vision of being a powerful witch and making a difference, having all the time to do everything I ever wanted to do. But now… everything's changed" She broke out in sadness all across her face.**

"**Hermione." She kept her head down. "Hermione. Hermione look at me." He grabbed her head up to his. " You will still be a powerful witch and will do everything you want to do, why do you now doubt that?"**

"**Because now I don't know if I'm gonna live out the day Ron! I don't know if I'm gonna live to see the next year or month or even the week! I know why we left school and I don't regret it, but I am still scared as hell! But that's not all I'm scared of Ron, what if we lose, what if Voldimort wins, I am scared of losing Harry. But most of all I'm scared of losing you…I am most afraid of losing you Ron." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**

**He put his hand on her chin and told her, " You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He then snickered. He stopped and looked into her eyes and realized how truly beautiful she really was. He leaned in and gently let his lips touch hers. He drew back and hugged her. She was still in tears, but tears of joy and relief that she finally for one split second was happy.**

**Ron was thinking that he had kissed Lavender and thought that that was good, but never experienced a kiss like that in his entire life. He wanted to just take her in her arms and kiss her till the day he dies. He wanted to say I love you, I have loved you since the day I met you. But he sat there and just held her.**

**Harry walked in and said, " Did I miss?"**

**Ron and Hermione just looked at him and laughed.**


	3. Normal Day at The Dursley's

**Normal Day at the Dursley's**

**Vernon woke up yelling, "Bloody hell! I plum forgot I have three freaks instead of just one for the summer." He then snickered to himself. " Well just don't just stand there, Harry tell them how to make our breakfast boy. NOW!"**

**Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on you guys, I'll show you how to use a muggle a stove."**

**They obediently followed. Hermione and Ron watched how to use the stove and the and then learned how to make tea; of course Hermione already knew how to do all of it. They also learned how to use the washer and dryer.**

**Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were a bit more flirtatious and affectionate with each other. When they were he would laugh to himself and could only guess what happened when he left them in the room this morning.**

**Hermione fried three eggs, thirteen pieces of Bacon, and some potatoes. The funny thing was that that was all for Dudley. She made the rest of the family pancakes. Ron did the dishes and folded the laundry after Harry washed them. Hermione did all the cleaning and tasks of the kitchen which being that Dudley lives there it was very hard. Ron was in charge of dishes, sweeping, vacuuming, and mopping. When he first turned on the vacuum he jumped and thought it attacked him. For Hermione and Harry it was quite amusing. Harry along with assisting them with their tasks waited on Dudley hand and foot which was a bad thing and good thing because Dudley would leave the house from time to time and Harry got to go.**

**In the middle of the summer Ron, Hermione, and Harry told the Dursley's they would be going to visit Ron's parents and Hermione's as well. They were upset that they wouldn't have their slaves anymore but were extremely happy to be getting rid of Harry and magic forever.**

**So they finished their daily tasks at the Dursley's for the last time and left.**

**When they got out of the house, Ron said to Harry, "You weren't joking, being there is pure hell! How'd you put of with it for so long?"**

**Harry laughed. Hermione said, "Seriously Harry I couldn't have done that for so long with out punching your cousin, verbally abusing your uncle, or shooting your bloody aunt on a daily bases."**

"**I am brave for being there for so long." He said stupidly smug, and they all laughed as they took the cab to go back to Diagon Alley.**


	4. Dumbledores's Grave

Chapter 4

Dumbledores Grave

**They were traveling through Diagon alley, all inside thinking of old times when they would come here and shop for their supplies for school. They all kept thinking, "How did this come to be? How did we get to the place we are? How did we get in this position?" Finally Hermione broke the silence of the walk.**

**"Harry, why don't we go see if we can find Hagrid?" she said as gently put as she could, " he is usually around these parts."**

**"No, you go ahead and find him I have to go somewhere, as a matter of fact go on to Ron's house, I'll be there later tonight."**

**"Harry, under the circumstances, I don't think it is the brightest idea to be wondering around alone."**

**"Hermione, I'll be fine, I have to do something."**

**And with that Harry and his friends parted for the time being. They new where he was going and new there was no stopping him. He went to the train station and he went to the wall that he had gone through so many times to get to platform 9 and 3 quarters and he followed the tracks all the long way to Hogwarts. He walked all the way to a tomb that said Albus Dumbledore. He stood there just staring at it. Thinking somehow he would just pop up and say it was a trick to trick Voldimort.**

**All he kept thinking was, "Damn you Voldimort, you took him away, I hate you, you will pay." He got an angry look on his face and said, " Don't worry professor they will pay, they all will, if it's the last thing I do they will. Your death will be avenged. I promise. I have nothing left, my friends and that's it and I'll be damned if he takes those to," he started yelling at the tomb, " Why did you leave me, you left me here, and I hate you for it ,I hate that you left me, I hate, I hate it! Come back, just come back, please! Just come back," at that point Harry fell to his knees and started yelling and crying at the same time. He sat there crying for a long time and calmed down. He wiped his tears and looked up and said, "Snape is gonna pay!"**

**He walked back to Weasleys and was silent when he got there. He went to Rons room and Fell asleep with dreams that he knew would now never come true.**


	5. Dreams and Tales of Love

"Harry you let me die! How could you, I protected you from him and you couldn't stop him from killing Me." Said Dumbledore angrily.

"Proffessor, I tried I really did. Please forgive me. Please… I can't… forgive myself please!" he said sobbing.

"How Harry, how can you live with yourself." Dumbledore said gliding backswords into the light.

"No come back, come back Professor, come back, I'm sorry." Harry started screaming loudly when he heard a familiar voice saying Harry, Harry.

"Harry deary, wake up! Harry, Harry!" Said Mrs.Weasley worried.

With the words of Dumbledore in his head he shot up and clung to Mrs.Weasley and sobbed that he was sorry.

Once Mrs.Weasley calmed him down, he went down stairs to get some milk to drink. Ron was already there. He saw Harry and said, "Bloody hell Harry! You kept everybody up with your screaming."

"Ronald Weasley!" said Mrs.Weasley "Go to your room or shut your bloody mouth now!"

"Yes mum." He said scared out of his wits.

Harry rather snickered and was vaguely amused, He told Ron about his nightmare and told him he new it was the first of many. He was happy until Ginni came down the stairs. Her hair was shining and her eyes were glistening as she stared at him with awkwardness.

"morning 'arry." Said Ginni unable to know what to say afterwords.

"Good morning Ginni"He replied just as scared.

Harry then left to go outside to get some air. He walked out and immediately after Ginni walked out.

"Hey,how are you?" She said nervously.

"As good to be expected."

Harry began to walk out when Ginni grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Ginni I can't, you know I can't."

"Don't you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you? Don't you want to hold me as much I want to be held by you?"

"More than you can ever imagine, but if I do then we will get back together, and I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you."

Ginni got a look on her face of anger and frustration, she threw his arms down and said, " don't want to lose me, don't want to lose me Harry, are you really that dumb to think that by breaking up with for my own protection, for someone who is suppose to save the world your really stupid Harry. By breaking up with me you are protecting me from harm, but you are losing me. But obviously you don't care, so just do me a favor and consider me dead, cause I consider you the same." With that she tried to storm off, but harry grabbed her and kissed her so passionately she nearly fell cause her knees gave out.

" I am so sorry, you are right I love you. I'm sorry, but its so dangerous. If we are to be together only your family and Hermione are to know. Ok?"

"Ok" and with that she stayed in his arms till her mother called them In for breakfast.


End file.
